Norrheim
|references = |comments = }} Background Norrheim was a post-Change nation located in what had been Maine. The political, social, and reilgious standards of Norrheim are based on Norse/Viking culture. The Norrheimers trade peacefully with, Prince Edward Isle, the English, the Norrlanders and the Icelanders. They fight with the Moors. Tribes *Bjornings *Kalkings *Hrossings *Hundings *Verdfolings *Wulfings Key Events The Quest was granted sanctuary over the Yule holiday in 2022 and provided troops to assist Rudi Mackenzie. When people from Eriksgarth accompanied the Quest to Kalksthorpe, they found that the coastal village was being attacked by the Church Universal and Triumphant, the Bekwa and Moorish corsairs. Upon acquiring the Sword of the Lady and their return to Norrheim, Rudi's band discovers that Bjarni has mobilized the tribes to respond to an invasion by thousands of Bekwa led by CUT High Seekers. Rudi sends out the twins to scout, and mobilizes his band and other men from Kalksthorpe and other stragglers to join the main battle at the Six Hills where Bjarni intends to make his stand. Rudi's band arrive in time to flank the Beckwa at a crucial moment, and turn the tide, saving Bjarni's life from the High Seeker's wrath, while the Havel Sisters deliver reinforcements from Madawaska at the crucial moment to strike the Beckwa at their rear, and turning the battle into a route. After the battle, Artos calls Bjarni King of Norrheim, with the men of Norrheim at the battle constituting a quorum of the folkmoot affirming his declaration, much to the later consternation of Bjarni's rival. In celebration afterward, Bjarni declares the war not yet won, and calls for select men to join him in battalion strength, accompanying Rudi on his journey home to Montival, to take part in the war against the CUT in the west. The questors and the Norrheimers set out on pedal powered vehicles on railroad tracks, heading west across Maine, Quebec, Ontario, Michigan and Minnesota, with a stop in Readstown to pick up still more troops from Ingolfs relatives, then heading north and west into the Dominions... Culture of Norrheim Aesir Religion Much like the Bearkillers, the Norrheimers are believers in the Nordic mythology for their religious faith, following Odin, Thor, Freya, and the whole pantheon. The wise woman Heidhveig, who we meet at the start of is the high priestess of their faith, and at Yule, we see her going into a trance to channel the Powers to prophesy and give wise advice to community members seeking it for personal guidance or to resolve disputes. When Rudi guests with Bjarni Eriksson, Heidveig channels the god Odin, who proclaims Rudi to be King, and calls on all to aid him. Odin also advises Bjarni about resolving a dispute, and Asgerd Karlsdottir about the fate of her betrothed, which leads her to swear fealty to Rudi to avenge her dead fiancee. The Norse Gods are not about piety, love, or compassion. They are a hard bunch, for a hard and hearty people living in a hard climate. Category:Aesir Nations